Death Awaits
by Ailyth
Summary: Naruto gets a surprise in the middle of the night, and suddenly he has to act as a guardian for Sasuke. Rated T for mild language. Eventually will be Naruto/Sasuke, MALE X MALE Don't like it don't read it. Otherwise, Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a Fic, so go easy on me! Characters are, well, Out of character! I think... Oh! and pretty sure it's AU. New! Vote for the fate of this story in my profile!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any other characters or ideas from copywrited material.

----------------------------

Darkness held the Uzumaki household tightly in it's grasp. BOOM!, the sound of thunder echoed throughout the building, as rain started to pound on the roof. "YEOW!" Naruto awoke with a yell at the flashing lightning and booming thunder.

'Great, how am I supposed to sleep in this mess,' Naruto thought as he tried to go back to sleep.

Jumping slightly at a pounding sound, Naruto grumbled "Now who the hell would be at my door at this hour?" as he got up to answer the door.

A towering figure loomed in the doorway. "I am an Angel of Death, here to deliver the gift to the chosen one."

"W-what the...?" Naruto asked.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, are you not?" the Angel said. Before receiving and answer, the Angel glowed brightly, then vanished. A voice spoke from seemingly nowhere, "Your task is to guard Sasuke Uchiha with your life. I have given you the ability to see when disaster strikes, and have improved your reaction time and strength considerably."

----------------------------

The sunlight burst through the windows the next morning. Naruto slowly awoke. "Man, what the hell happened last night? Must have been some dream...." He got out of bed and sleepily wandered into his kitchen for some breakfast, then grudgingly walked upstairs for another day at work.

"Man I feel like shit today" Naruto thought out loud. He was walking to his job as he did most mornings, since it wasn't too far from his house. "Morning, dobe." The voice of Sasuke said, who often met up with Naruto while heading for his job. Naruto yelped in surprise. "TEME DON'T DO THAT TO M-" Naruto stopped short as he noticed a glowing black and green clock floating above Sasuke's head, which read 8:34:19, and was counting down.

"W-what's with the clock?" A shocked Naruto asked.

"Huh? What clock?" Sasuke asked, clearly confused.

"That one right there, above your head!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto strangely. "Are you sure you aren't just seeing things? Maybe you've been working too hard..."

"Yea, you're probably right... Hey, you wanna do something after work? We can see if Sakura wants to come, too"

"Sure"

-------------8 Hours, 30 minutes later---------------

"Man I'm tired!" Naruto exclaimed, with Sasuke agreeing with him.

"Yea they really want to work us into the ground. Let's go get something to eat across the street."

"Sounds good to me! As long as it's ramen, of course!"

"As alwa-"

Sasuke was cut short as Naruto yelled "LOOK OUT SASUKE" and dove on him just as a car zoomed by, nearly running both of them over.

"Oh my god! Sasuke, Naruto are you okay?!" exclaimed a hysteric Sakura, who had just witnessed the event.

"Ugh... yea I think so. Naruto you can get off of me now." Sasuke said.

"Huh?! Oh right!" Naruto jumped off, scratching the back of his head and blushing.

"I can't believe these crazy drivers! You guys almost got killed!" Sakura exclaimed.

'Huh, that clock is gone now... maybe I really was seeing things?' Naruto thought. "Well, let's just be more careful on the way home."

"Right" The two others agreed.

-------------Chapter One END---------------

Author's Notes : *whew* That was a lot of work! For me, at least. If people like it I'll try my best to continue with the story. If I do, it will most likely be a few chapters of fun and then a life saving chapter. I'm all for help/tips from more experienced writers and constructive criticism! Made some minor edits that I believe helps the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loyal fan(s)! I made chapter two in mind with the fact that I can keep it either way the poll goes. It's on the lighter side, no almost getting killed here! I'm trying to balance out the relationship part with the saving lives part, and I like it so far.

See Disclaimer on Chapter One

----------------------------

"Sasuke, Naruto, let's enjoy out weekend! Forget about what happened yesterday. I'll see if Ino wants to come with us." Sakura dialed the number and made plans before either boy could object.

Sighing, Naruto asked, "Where are we going this time?"

"Hmm, how about the Mall!" Sakura exclaimed

Knowing that an argument with Sakura was suicide, they agreed.

--------------The Mall--------------

"So, first we go here, and then here, and then..." Sakura was busy chatting away about clothes and shoes with Ino.

"Psst! Sasuke! Let's get away before we're made to carry all their purchases!" Naruto whispered.

"Good idea."

The boys didn't even have to be silent, the girls were too wrapped up in their shopping.

"So, what shall we do while we have our freedom?" Naruto asked.

"We could always pick up some hot chicks."

Naruto felt a strange pang in his heart at this statement.

"Nah, that would just drag us down further." Naruto hid his recent feeling from his voice.

"Yea, you're right..."

"Let's grab a bite to eat and then go look at the video games or something."

"Alright, come on then!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and ran towards the food court.

--------------The Mall (Girls)--------------

"Hey.. where did those guys run off to? This was supposed to be our weekend fun together!" Sakura huffed.

"Hey Sakura, have you noticed anything weird about Naruto lately?" Ino asked.

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Well, he seems a little out of it lately."

"Really? I haven't noticed it."

"Alright... Ooo! Those shoes are on sale!"

Both girls rushed to grab them. "Outta my way, Ino-Pig! These are MINE!"

"No way! I saw them first, Forehead! Finders, Keepers!"

"GRR" Both girls growled as sparks flew and customers fled the area in pure terror.

--------------The Mall (Boys)--------------

Sasuke finished up his meal as Naruto downed his 10th bowl of ramen.

"Man! Where do you put it all?" Sasuke asked, still amazed at his friend's ability after all the time they spent together.

"I'm not really sure myself. Hey look! There's a photo booth! Let's get our pictures taken, Sasuke!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down Naruto! Sit, boy!" Sasuke teased.

"Hrmph! I don't know if I want my picture taken with you anymore." Naruto faked being hurt.

"Well then, I guess I'll go by myself."

"NO WAIT FOR ME SASUKE!" Naruto ran to catch up with him.

--Minutes Later--

"These turned out great!" Naruto said as he examined the photos.

"They sure did"

"Hey, I'm going to use the bathroom real quickly, be right back Sasuke!" Naruto said as he ran off.

_'What was that strange feeling I felt earlier?' _Naruto thought as he finished up in the bathroom.

He walked out only to have that pang reappear when he saw Sasuke chatting with a young lady.

Naruto walked up and quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and practically dragged him away. "Sorry, miss, but we really must be going."

"What are you doing, Naruto?! That was my cousin who was just stopped by for a visit!" Sasuke smiled in realization. "You were jealous, weren't you!"

Naruto almost tripped at this statement. "NO I WAS NOT JEALOUS."

"You are SO jealous, Naruto!"

"Whatever, it's getting late, we need to find the girls and get home."

"Sure, Naruto, whatever you say." Sasuke suddenly stopped and looked around, feeling a strange presence.

"Sasuke, you coming or not?!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming already! Shesh"

--------------Chapter Two END--------------

Author's Notes : One more chapter down! I hope you enjoyed this part. Again, any review is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Yay!

See Disclaimer on chapter one.

-------------------------------------

"Welcome home, chosen one." A voice said.

"GAH!" Naruto screamed.

"Wait, Naruto! It's the Angel of Death from before. I need to talk to you and explain things." The Death Angel materialized in front of the still surprised Naruto.

_'So it wasn't a dream!'_ Naruto thought.

"Advancements in technology has given us the ability to reduce the clock you saw into a watch, allowing you to constantly keep an eye on the Uchiha. Now you won't seem crazy to everyone else. The colors have also changed." The Angel hands Naruto a black and orange watch.

The Angel continued, "This new watch will now send a signal to your brain when ever danger to Sasuke is triggered. You can transfer audio feed from Sasuke directly from the watch to your brain, although I strongly advise being around Sasuke as much as you possibly can."

"So why are you helping me?"

"A threat will appear in due time. It is an escaped soul from Hell, and it has a grudge against Sasuke for the actions of his ancestors. Your connection to Sasuke is so strong, you were the best man to help us. We would simply capture him ourselves, but we cannot stay in this world long enough."

"I don't really get it, but I guess I have no choice?"

"Nope. There are also things you should know, this spirit can take on the form of a human, as well as interact with nature." and with that, the Angel vanished again.

------------------The Next Thursday-------------------

"Hey you guys!" Kiba called to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Kiba! Long time no see!" Naruto called back.

"Yea. Listen, I know it's sudden, but would you guys like to go on a camping trip with me and some of the other boys? We've been apart for too long, and I think it will be good for us. Besides, Monday is a Holiday so we have plenty of time."

"Camping? Aren't we a little old for that?" Sasuke asked.

"Aww, come on Sasuke! It'll be fun! I'm in, Kiba."

"I guess I am too."

"Great! Be ready by this weekend."

"Aah!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

"Naruto are you okay?!" Sasuke asked

"Y-yea." _'The hell was that? Oh no...'_ One look at his watch and Naruto confirmed his suspicions.

49 Hours, 54 Minutes

------------------This Weekend----------------

Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Choji, and Kiba all piled into a van and sped off for their destination.

"Where's Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji?" Choji asked.

"They all got stuck at work." Kiba answered.

"On the weekend?!"

"Yup."

"Hey Naruto, are you okay? You look a little nervous." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." _'The watch reads 1 hour 54 minutes left. I better be on the lookout,'_

------------------The Campsite----------------

Several pit stops and direction askings later, they arrive.

"Let's start setting up camp! Shino, Choji, you help me with the tents. Naruto, Sasuke, you guys go fetch firewood and water." Kiba ordered.

"Wait, we're short a tent. Who's going to share one?" Shino asked.

The other boys looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "Fine." they said, and headed out to collect the materials.

The boys collected an armful each. Naruto got an overpowering tingling sensation as his watch hit zero and he tripped, dropping his firewood.

"Naruto!" Sasuke dropped his wood and ran over to help his friend out.

"I'm fine. Let's just get back to camp."

"I don't know... maybe we should take you to a hospital?"

"No, really! I'm fine! Just lost my footing is all."

They began to collect the firewood from the ground when suddenly Naruto spied something out of the corner of his eye.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Naruto threw a piece of wood at the wood Sasuke was reaching for.

"What? Why?"

"That's not firewood! Just back away slowly and don't make any sudden movements."

Sasuke did as he was told and and a brown colored snake hissed and slithered away.

------------------Back at Camp (Night)----------------

Naruto told his story to the rest of the boys.

"You saved his life, Naruto? Guess you owe him big time, Sasuke!" Kiba said around the campfire.

"Yea, I guess I do."

"Alright, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow we have fun! Me and Choji will put out the campfire and make sure it stays out." Shino said, with everyone else agreeing.

Naruto and Sasuke laid back to back inside the small tent.

"Thanks for saving my life back there. I should have payed more attention to what I was doing..." Sasuke said.

"Yea, but as long as I'm here, I'll keep you safe! Now let's get some sleep."

Both Naruto and Sasuke went to bed with slight blushes at each others body heat.

------------------The Next Day----------------

"So, what should we do before we have to go back and work?" Naruto asked.

"I say we fish!" said Choji.

"Sounds good to me." Kiba said. "Everyone agree?"

There were nods all around as no one objected to the idea.

--At the Lake--

"Alright, the boat is ready. Everyone, hop in!" Kiba pushed the boat into the water and got in, with everyone following.

"So, what have you guys been up to lately?" Kiba asked.

"Work." Everyone responded.

"Yea, boring old work. I should organize more stuff like this!" Kiba's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Hey I got one!" Choji exclaimed as he tried to reel it in, but it was too strong for him.

"Woah!" He yelled as he fell right into the lake, where everyone started laughing.

"Oh yea, let's see how funny it is after this!" Choji gained an evil look in his eyes as he dove under the water.

Several seconds passed by until the other boys felt the boat tipping. "He wouldn't!" Shino said.

But he did. All the boys soon were laughing, even though they were soaked.

------------------Chapter 3 END----------------

Author's Notes : The story gets closer to the end! Maybe 1 or 2 more chapters, I have a few more ideas, but after that, nothing. I hope you guys like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm thinking one more chapter and then I'm finished with it.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto, it's characters, or any of the Movies in this chapter.

Sexually suggestive content ahead. Nothing graphic.

------------------------------

"Sasuke! There you are. I have an idea. Let's have a sleepover at your house! Just us." Naruto said happily.

"Wait, wait, wait! Why does it have to be my house?" Sasuke asked.

"Because my house is a dump."

"Good point."

--------------Sasuke's House----------------

Ring! Sasuke answered the door. "Hey Naruto. Come in."

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said as he stepped inside.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's watch movies!" .

"Alright"

Sasuke popped in a movie and sat down on the couch, Naruto joining him.

"So what are we watching?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Night of the Living Dead" Sasuke said.

_'Oh crap, I hate horror movies! Sasuke knows this! I'm so going to kill him myself!'_ Naruto thought.

"AH!" Naruto said, jumping into Sasuke's lap as a scary part came up.

"A little affectionate, are we?" Sasuke teased.

"Shut up! You know I hate horror movies!" Naruto hissed, getting back on the sofa.

This happened several more times before Sasuke wouldn't let go of Naruto. "Why don't you just stay on my lap." Sasuke whispered sexily into Naruto's ear, making him shiver.

"Are you coming on to me?" Naruto teased at Sasuke for earlier.

"Not yet. Let's enjoy our night a little more." Naruto looked at Sasuke, horrified, making Sasuke burst out laughing. "Hahaha! I totally got you!"

"Grr! SASUKE!" Naruto began chasing Sasuke around the house, both forgetting about the movie.

--A few minutes later--

"Whew, now I'm tired. Thanks a lot, Sasuke!"

"Yea, yea, let's just order some pizza and watch something else."

"I'm fine as long as it's not horror."

"Hmm, all I really have are horrors. What about Scary Movie?"

"Ooh man! I love those, they sort of make fun of Horror movies!" Naruto said.

"Scary Movie it is, then."

Naruto and Sasuke waited for the pizza man to get here before starting the next movie.

The boys were laughing in no time, and before either knew it, Naruto was back on Sasuke's lap, too engrossed in the movie to care much.

As the movie finished, Naruto got up and put in Scary Movie 2 "Let's watch all of them!"

"If you think you can stay awake that long, sure."

"Is that a challenge? Bring it."

Naruto absently got back on Sasuke's lap, "Guess you warmed up to be, Naruto."

_'Huh? Oh shit! What am I doing?!' _Naruto thought, and tried to off of him. "Sorry, guess I just wasn't thinking straight."

"No, I guess you weren't." Sasuke smirked evilly and Naruto wondered what that meant, until it finally hit him.

"SASUKE!"

"Calm down, Naruto! I'll still let you stay in my lap." Sasuke wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine, but I won't like it!" _'Who are you fooling with that act?' _Naruto's inner voice said, which he ignored.

The movie ended, and Naruto tried to get up. "You can let go of me, I need to put in the new movie."

"I like you right here. In fact..." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Save it, Naruto." Sasuke picked up Naruto and carried him to his bedroom.

"Any objections? Good." Sasuke said, and begun undressing Naruto.

--------------Place : ??? Time : Unknown----------------

"Hello Itachi." A muffled voice spoke.

"You! What the hell do you want!?" Itachi hissed.

"Oh, nothing. Just want to let you know that I'm coming after your brother, then I'll come for you. You won't be so lucky this time! See you soon!" Muffled laughter faded out as the phone was hung up.

At this point, Itachi only had one thing on his mind...

--------------Sasuke's House (The Next Morning)----------------

"Mmmm, Sasuke" Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

Ring! The doorbell was rung as the door was pounded on.

"Huh?!" Sasuke got up and ran to the door.

Sasuke opened the door and froze on the spot.

--------------Chapter 4 END----------------

Author's Notes : You'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens! Though it might not be too hard to figure out. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there! This is the last Chapter! I've just been putting it off until I finally just decided to go ahead with it.

---------------------------------

"..." Sasuke stood at the door, staring at...

"Hey, little brother!" Itachi said, then raised an eyebrow. "And you're naked why...?"

"*yawn* Morning, Sasuke." Naruto said sleepily, walking out of the bedroom.

"No, wait! Don't come out here!" But it was too late.

All three boys stood there.

"Well, that explains it!" Itachi laughed. "Man, this is good blackmail!"

"Grr, whatever!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Naruto back into the room. "Let's just get some clothes on already." They left Itachi rolling around on the floor.

--A few dressings later--

"So, why are you here, anyway?" Sasuke asked the now calm Itachi.

"I just want to spend some time with my little brother. And apparently his new boyfriend." Itachi responded, with a small giggle at the end.

"Oh, whatever. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go out to eat, and then see where it goes from there!"

"Food?! I like it already!" Naruto exclaimed, instantly awake. "I'll just go use the bathroom real quick."

Naruto walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Just then, a jolt went through Naruto's body. "Ah..." Naruto stifled a yell.

Sure enough, the clock had begun ticking. _'What could possibly happen today?!'_ Naruto thought. _'Itachi wouldn't... would he?'_

--------------At the restaurant-------------------

Itachi broke the silence "So, how long have you known each other?"

"We aren't going out! Just shut up about it already." Sasuke snapped.

"Geez, calm down! I was only asking..."

The waitress appears "May I take your order now?"

The boys ordered their food.

Sasuke sighed "I guess I might as well answer your questions now before you drag the answers out of me."

"Good boy." Itachi patted Sasuke on the head.

"Grr. Whatever." Sasuke said while swatting away the hand.

"First. Naruto, why are you so quiet?"

"Huh?" Naruto came back down to Earth. "Oh... I guess I'm just not into it today."

"By the looks of it I'm sure Sasuke was 'Into it' last night good enough."

Naruto turned bright red at this. "Was not!"

"Sure he wasn't..."

"Whatever! Is the Uchiha family full of dirty-minded people?!"

"Pretty much." Both brothers said.

"Second. Are you guys going to go out now?"

They looked at each other. "We're not to sure." Sasuke answered.

"Oh look, the food is here." Naruto pointed out.

They ate in silence and then left.

--In the Car--

"Well, I'll take you guys home. Is it okay if I spend the night at your house, Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm? Why?"

"I just want to spend more time with my brother before I go back to my town."

"Fine."

--------------Sasuke's House-------------------

They three boys entered the house and sat down to watch some T.V.

"Let's play video games!" Naruto suddenly said, pulling out a PS3.

"You brought a Play Station 3 with you?" Sasuke asked.

"... Yea, didn't you notice? Let's just play."

The boys enjoyed their afternoon, playing different games as time went on.

--Night--

_'I have a bad feeling, the clock is just about out...'_ Naruto thought. _'He isn't planning something in our sleep, is he?'_

"Well, you guys better be off to bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Itachi rushed them out.

"Your brother seems a little weird... are you sure he's sane?" Naruto worridly asked.

"Huh? Oh relax, he's always like this."

"If you say so..." _'I better spy on him throughout the night...'_

Naruto laid down and almost drifted into a light sleep. _'Ah!'_ Naruto thought while sitting up quickly.

"Naruto, be still!"

"Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom" Naruto apologised.

"Just do it a little softer next time."

"Sure..." Naruto was too concentrated on his mission to hear what Sasuke said last.

He slowly worked the door open and slipped out into the hallway, to hide in the area near the bathroom. It was right next to the living room, but he could only make out bits of Itachi's words.

"Will .. r....y go through .... this? I have .. decide what I .... to .."

Naruto tried to fill in the blanks. _'Will I really go though with this? I have to decide what I want to do...'_ Naruto crept around for a closer look.

Itachi was sitting there, and empty bottle on the floor and a knife in his hand. _'Eeep! I better get back to my room and warn Sasuke.'_

"Just where do you think you're going, Naruto?" A hand was placed over his mouth before a surprised yell could escape. "Now I want you to listen to me, and listen good. You and Sasuke both are in terrible danger."

"Hmm?" Itachi let go. "What makes you think so? ...Wait, first, what's with the knife?" Naruto backed away.

"This? Protection, really. Though I doubt it will do anything. The other question, a dangerous man that I thought was dead seems to be out for revenge on the remaining Uchihas..."

_'Could this be the same man...?' _"Do you happen to know why he's after us?"

"I think I can answer that...." A voice hissed, while the doors and windows leading outside seems to completely seal off with some sort of evil power.

"It's him! Orochimaru!" Itachi yelled.

"Yes, it is me... and now I've come to take my revenge on your family. It started a long time ago, I was minding my company, researching on superhuman abilities based off of a piece of technology we found. In fact, Naruto, you should know all about this."

Itachi and Naruto looked surprised at his knowledge. "Oh Naruto, don't look so surprised! I'm sure those silly angels told you all about me... Now, where was I?"

"We were close to a breakthrough. Then your family stepped in and stole everything! I did all in my power and was able to create a bottle of this research, and drank it. The results were... not so good..." Orochimaru said. "Your family was worried I might become a problem... so they finished me off."

"Why are you here now, then!?" Itachi asked

"My spirit is stronger than normal people, such that I am able to basically walk upon the living. My powers came only after death, it seems. Now enough chattering! It's time I finished you off!"

_'Naruto! It's me again! Please stall him! I've sent out all our units, we are on our way. He isn't getting out of here, now.' _Naruto recognised the voice as the angel from before.

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto yelled while rushing towards Orochimaru, while grabbing the knife Itachi had.

"Fool! That won't stop me!" Orochimaru used his power, and Naruto flew all the way across the room and crashed into a wall.

"Your turn, Itachi." Orochimaru licked his lips. "I'm going to enjoy this..." The creepy man stood above Itachi, who had shrunk back into a corner after what happened with Naruto.

"Turning your back was your last mistake!" Naruto yelled as he plunged the knife into Orochimaru's chest.

"Aaah! NOooooo! You've got me!" Orochimaru stumbled backwards before laughing. "Hahahahaha, you think that something like this could stop me?!"

The entire room was encased in a white light. "Huh? What is this?" Orochimaru asked, surprised.

"Are you really that foolish? Doing your dirty work by yourself was your fatal flaw, and because of that we were able to find you." A dozen Angels appeared, weapons in hand. "You might as well give up now."

"No! I will not be stopped, even if I have to self-destruct to do it!" Orochimaru curled into a ball and began to glow.

"Stop him!" The angel yelled and they all rushed forward.

With a flash, Orochimaru and the angels were gone, along with Naruto.

--------------Location Unknown-------------------

"Huh? Where am I?" Naruto awoke, seeing Angels everywhere transporting Orochimaru.

"You are in the holding area for prisoners, witnessing the lock-down of a very dangerous creature." The same Angel that started all of this said. "I brought you here to thank you for your help, but sadly I must erase your memory."

"What?! Wait, no! What about me and Sasuke? And the time with all of my friends! You can't do that to me!"

"I'm afraid I have no choice" Naruto gave the Angel a sad puppy look. "No! That isn't going to work!" The Angel stared back at Naruto.

"...." He started to break. "Fine! But you have to promise to keep quiet, or I will be back for you."

"Yay!"

--------------Back at Sasuke's House-------------------

"Good morning Naruto, nice of you to finally wake up." Sasuke greeted Naruto as he woke up.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Naruto looked at the clock which read 1 PM

"Just come on and eat breakfast. Itachi cooked it, surprisingly." Sasuke left the room.

_'Last night... was it real? Was any of this real?' _Naruto asked himself. _'I guess it doesn't matter, Sasuke's mine now, so I'm good!'_

--------------Death Awaits END-------------------

Author's Notes: There you have it! My crappy final chapter I made you wait for because I didn't feel like thinking about it. :/

It''s here now, and that's all that matters! I hope that you (somehow) liked it, and I'd like to thank Dragon77 for the reviews.


End file.
